halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:106445 v. Chr.
Menschen-Blutsväter Krieg?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? :Das wird warscheinlich noch viele Schocken. Die Quelle dazu ist aufgeführt.--DerPete 16:06, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist wircklich ein schock, und es bringt folgen mit sich. 1. Der Artickel Homo Sapiens muss geändert werden. 2. Das die Blutsväter mit den Menschen verwandt sind, ist jetzt nicht so unwarscheinlich. : Also heißt das, das die Menschen, gegen das vorherrschende Volk in der Milchstraße gekämpft haben? Ich dachte die Blutsväter sind hütter und keine Zerstörer, und da kommt denn noch etliche weitere Frage z.B. 1000 Jahre um das Menschliche Erbe zu vernichten? Ins Vor-Industrielles Zeitalter zurückgeschickt, waren wir da nicht noch Baumkletterer und letzteres der moderne Mensch gibt es erst seit 84.000 Jahren ( laut N24) Strojongleur ::Die Informationen sind wie gesagt aus Halo: Cryptum. Ich habe das Buch selbst gelesen aber ich kenn jemand der das hat. ::Die Blutsväter glauben an den sogenannten Mantle. Dieser sagt ihnen, dass sie direkt die Nachfahren der Vorgänger sind. Die Menschen bereisten für ihre Verhältnisse sehr schnell und extrem Expansiv das Weltall. Sie selbst sahen sich auch als Nachfahren der Vorgänger. Nach einem verheerenden Krieg gegen eine andere Art breiteten sich die Menschen in den Raum der Blutsväter aus. Als diese das bemerkten und sahen, dass diese auch den Glauben hatten die Nachfolger der Vorgänger zu sein, beschlossen sie die Menschen anzugreifen. Die Blutsväter wollten beim Schützen des Lebens keine Einmischung haben. Eigentlich sehr paradox. Zu dieser Zeit bestand die Menschliche Zivilisation aus mehreren Menschenarten. Später wurden die meisten genetisch modifiziert und starben dadurch aus.--DerPete 11:15, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Die Vermutung, dass zu dieser Zeit ein Blutsväter-Menschen Krieg stattgefunden hat ist gleich 0. Zunächst haben weder die Menschen, noch die San-Shyum zu dieser Zeit gelebt, noch hat es irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen gegeben. 343 Industries hat dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, als sie Halo übernahmen. Folgende Dinge sprechen außerdem dagegen: 1. Falls es einen Menschen-Blutsväter Krieg gegeben hat, so sind die Menschen nicht annähnernd mit den Blutsväter verwandt 2. Dies widerlegt sich darin, als 343 Guilty Spark zum Master Chief sagt: " Sie sind das Kind meiner Schöpfer, Herren von allem was sie zurück ließen. Ihr gehört zu den Blutsvätern! Aber dieser Ring gehört MIR!". Und der Illuminat wird es wohl wissen, da er vor 100.000 Jahren erbaut wurde. 3. Die Menschen werden als Rückeroberer bezeichnet. Weshalb sollten die Blutsväter all ihre Konstruktionen einer feindlichen Spezies zustellen, die nicht mit ihnen verwand ist und außerdem versucht hat sie zu vernichten. 4. Die Menschen allein können auf die Technologien der Blutsväter zugreifen. Weder die San-Shyum noch eine andere Allianz-Rasse hat die Macht dazu. Selbst die Illuminaten haben nicht die Macht die Ringe ohne einen Rückeroberer (Menschen) zu aktivieren. 5. Weitere Zitate von 343 Guilty Spark belegen die Tatsache, dass die Menschen die Nachfahren der Blutsväter sind, welche die Menschheit vor dem Halo-Effekt gerettet hat und eine niedere Form ihres eingenen Daseins auf der Erde plaziert haben: Bsp: "Denken sie doch an ihre Vorfahren" 6. Medicant Bias zeigt Reue an dem Verrat an die Blutsväter und versucht dem Master Chief alles über die Vergangenheit der Blutsväter zu erzählen und hilft ihm auf der Arche mithilfe des Archivs. 7. Offensiv Medicant Bias entschlüsselt auf High Charity die Verwandschaft der Menschen mit den Blutsvätern und offenbart den 3 Hierarchen ihren Missglauben, dass die Blutsväter ausgestorben sind. 8. Sämtliche Allianz-Spürdrohnen erkennen die Menschen als Blutsväter auf ihrem Radar. Jeder Einzelne wird als Artefakt, als Rückeroberer erkannt. 9. Der Wächter aus Geister von Onyx erkennt den Spartan als Rückeroberer und versucht mit ihm in der Blutsvätersprache, Latein und in Englisch zu kommunizieren: "Waffensysteme aktiviert, Schilde im Countdownmodus. Korrekte Antwort geben Rückeroberer" 10. Alle wichtigen Artefakte der Blutsväter befinden sich auf den von Menschen besiedelten Gebieten, die früher die Blutsväter bewohnten, wie das Portal zur Arche (Erde), die Schildwelt (Onyx) und die Blutsväter KI Cortana, sowie der Slipspace Kristall (Reach) und zahllose andere wie der mysteriöse Stein (Sigma Octanus IV), der die Koordinaten der Halo Ringe beinhaltet. Diese Indizien und noch mehr belegen EINDEUTIG die Verwandschaft der Menschen mit den Blutsväter. Sie zeigen, dass die Menschen die Nachfahren der Blutsväter sind und somit auch alle Blutsväter Technologien nutzen können. :Also erstmal: 343 Industries darf alles mit Halo machen, was es will. Die Firma hat die Lizenz über das Spiel. zu den Punkten: #Im Buch Halo: Kryptum wird eindeutig von einem Krieg gesprochen. #Da es noch 2 Bücher über die Blutsväter und den Menschen geben wird, ist noc nicht alles geklärt. So könnte es sein, dass die Menschen später genetisch von den Blutsvätern geprägt wurde. #Siehe Punkt 2. #Es könnte sein, dass die Ähnlichkeit beider Spezies in der Prähistorischen Zeit dazu führte, wie der Sinn für die "Aufgabe". #Siehe Punkt 2 und 4. #Siehe Punkt 2 und 4. #Siehe Punkt 2 und 4. #Siehe Punkt 2 und 4. #Außerdem versuchten sie sie zu töten. Ein Punkt, der dagegen spricht. #Nur die Erde war von den Menschen besiedelt. Andere wurden gefunden. Cortana ist keien Blutsväter-KI sie ist nur für die Entschlüsselung der Daten dagewesen.--Der Pete Besprechung 17:14, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ehrlichgesagt ist es mir egal, ob 343 Industries die Rechte an dem Spiel hat. Ich kann sie auch schlecht daran hindern irgendeinen Mist zu erzählen. Fakt ist allerdings, dass keiner von denen über die Kreativität verfügt wie sie Nylund hat oder die Bungiemitarbeiter. Und ich denke mir werden auch Tausende von Fans zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass Bungie mit der Halo Story wirklich großes vollbracht hat und wir alle 10 Jahre lang die wahre Geschichte dank dieser Mitarbeiter und Nylund erfahren haben. Und es passt uns schon mal überhaupt nicht, dass jetzt irgendjemand daherkommt und die grundlegenden Dinge komplett umschreibt wie es ihnen passt. Von dem Gekritzel in Halo Legends ganz zu schweigen. Das schlimmste ist wirklich das jetzt noch 2 weitere Bücher kommen und alles noch mehr verändert. Niemand hätte was dagegen gehabt wenn einfach alles so geblieben wäre wie es war und einfach die Story schön weiter ab 3.März 2553 weitergeführt wird mit weis Gott noch alles. Vielleicht ne Sangheili-Kampagne oder eben die lang ersehnte Vortsetzung Halo 4. Jetzt ist nur noch zu befürchte, dass 343 das ganze Werk von Bungie zunichte macht. Somit wären dann Fortsetzung und Anfang der Story im Eimer. Weiterhin ist noch zu sagen, dass falls die Menschen wirklich vor 110.000 Jahren gegen die Blutsväter gekämpft hatten, wieso sollten sie sich dann ausgerechnet wieder zurückentwickeln, falls das überhaupt möglich ist. Menschen sind kreativ. In 200 Jahren sind wir dann vielleicht auf auf dem Stand in dem sie angeblich gegen die Blutsväter gekämpft haben. Menschen sind schlau. Die lassen sich nicht einfach ihrer Technik berauben und auf irgendeinem Planeten festnageln. Wir hätten das Wissen von tausenden Jahren noch mit uns. Man würde Schulen bauen und die Kinder das Wissen der letzten tausend Jahre weiterlernen. Man würde die Zivilisation wieder aufbauen und alles Dokumentieren, was in den letzten Jahren, sprich Blutsväterkrieg usw. passiert ist. Nirgends sind irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen oder sonst etwas zu finden. Menschen werden nicht einfach über ein Jahr von Wissenschaftlern des 26. Jahrhunderts zu Steinzeitmenschen. Eine 100.000 Jährige Evolution lässt sich nicht einfach über ein paar Jahre rückgängig machen. Wir sind intelligent und vergessen solche Grundlegenden Dinge nicht einfach. Und das ist es was mich stört. 343 mach das Game ganz einfach UNREALISTISCH. Wer könnte beweisen, das nicht vor 100.000 Jahren alles Leben vernichtet wurde? Hätte man die Menschen nur in Quarantäne gesetzt, dann hätte man sicherlich die Errinnerungen und Beweise nicht einfach so vergessen. So etwas wichtiges vergisst man nicht. Wie den Bau der Pyramiden oder der 2. Weltkrieg. Das alles ist noch harmlos im Vergleich zu einem Krieg der Galaxien. Und ich finde es auch nicht gerade toll, als Verlierer einer entscheidenden Schlacht dazustehen und nicht wie vorher der Rechtmäßige Herrscher der Galaxie mit der Macht und der Technologie die uns rechtmäßig zusteht, als Hüter der Galaxie. Wie willst du die Geschichte glaubhaft machen nach so einem Buch? Und um das geht es in Halo. Die Möglichkeit, dass das alles wirklich passiert sein könnte, stachelt die Fans an und bietet ihnen neue Möglichkeiten der Fantasie. Und keiner von den wahren Fans der letzten 10 Jahre will so was unrealistisches wie das neue Buch haben. Und genau deshalb fürchte ich auch, dass 343 das Werk von Bungie zunichte macht und keinen weiteren würdigen Halo-Teil liefert. ReliktMatze 1. Natürlich kann man aus Menschen einfache Steinzeitwesen machen. Alles was du über den Zweiten Weltkrieg und alle anderen wichtigen Menschheits Geschehnisse weißt, hast du nur durch lernen herausgefunden. Nehmen wir mal an die Blutsväter haben alle Menschen umgebracht und nur die jüngste Generation, welche noch nichts über deren Kultur, Wissenschaft usw. weiß, überleben lassen. So ist es sehr wahrscheinlich das diese Generation erst wieder 0 anfangen muss. 2."343 mach das Game ganz einfach UNREALISTISCH." Hallo das ist Halo ein Science-'Fiction'-Shooter, die Betonung liegt bewusst auf Fiction, da alles sich nur ausgedacht wurde um den Spieler zu belustigen. Oder glaubst du wirklich das sieben gigantische Ringe, welche das Leben in der ganzen Galaxie auslöschen können, realistisch sind? 3."Rechtmäßige Herrscher der Galaxie mit der Macht und der Technologie die uns rechtmäßig zusteht, als Hüter der Galaxie" Zu diesem Thema werfe ich einfach mal das Wort "Anmaßung" in den Raum . Wir Menschen haben uns durch unsere Taten in der Vergangenheit überhaupt nichts verdient außer einem schnellen Ende, schließlich gibt es kein anderes Lebewesen das aus Spaß tötet. Aber auf dieses Thema will ich nicht eingehen da ich ziemlich glücklich mit dem Leben bin und nicht die Fehler der Menschheit aufzählen will, da so etwas nur traurig und wütend zu gleich macht. mfg Kelmo 11:58, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Um das Thema der Rückentwicklung anzusprechen gab es den Effekt wirklich schon einmal. Damit ist das Mittelalter, der Zeit zwischen Antike und Renaissance, gemeint. :Und Eric Nylund hat es uns nicht gerade einfach gemacht seine Story etwas glaubhaftes aubzukönnen.--Der Pete Besprechung 14:05, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Teilweise stimme ich dir zu, es ist wirklich falsch, dass die Menschen so viel Macht erhalten. Dennoch ist die Realistik eines der wichtigsten Bereiche von Halo. Wer weis schon was alles in der Galaxie verborgen ist? Niemand kann sagen, was dort alles verborgen ist. Höchstwahrscheinlich gibt es noch anderes Leben da drausen und ist intelligent. Hat ja schließlich bei uns Menschen auch geklappt. Warum dann nicht in den unendlichen Weiten des Universums? Und weis denn irgendjemand was nicht wirklich vor 100.000 Jahren geschehen ist? Eben nicht und das ist es ja gerade. Keiner kann sagen, ob nicht wirklich alles Leben von 7 Ringen ausgelöscht wurde und nur die weniger weit Entwickelten Wesen überlebt haben bzw. gerettet wurden. Dennoch wissen wir alles wichtige aus der Vergangenheit. Es kann gut sein, dass nur die jüngste Generation der Menschen am Leben gelassen wurde. Vielleicht waren die Blutsväter sogar so weit, dass sie Gedächtnisse löschen konnten. Und doch gibt es viele ungeklärte Fragen, die die neue Version von 343 mit sich bringt. Sobald alle Fragen geklärt wurden und die Geschichte somit wieder realistisch wird, ist wieder alles im Reinen. Blutsväterkrieg hin oder her. Schließlich weis doch jeder, der noch halbwegs was in der Birne hat, dass in Halo 4 ein neuer Feind auftaucht und diser Feind heißt ganz einfach Blutsväter. Prophet und die Allianz sind erledigt, die Flood vernichtet und bis auf den verbliebenen in den restlichen 5 Ringen lebt da keiner mehr, da alle anderen ausgehungert wurden und die die sich befreien konnten mithilfe des zweiten 4. Ringes auf der Arche draufgegangen sind. Das die Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Yanmee oder Unggoy ärger machen ist nicht möglich, da die Sangheili mithilfe der Techniker den großen Bürgerkrieg dank Thel Vadam beendet haben und ihre Feinde vernichtet haben. Die Wächter stehen gewissermaßen auf der Seite des Master Chiefs, da sie nicht wissen was auf Halo geschehen ist und den Rückeroberern gewissermaßen schon immer zur Seite stehen, abgesehen von dem Missverständnis auf Onyx. Also bleibt kein Gegner mehr übrig den man bekämpfen könnte und da 343 versprochen hat Halo vortzusetzen brauchen sie einen neuen Feind, den sie dank dem Buch geschaffen haben. Die Blutsväter. :1. Ob es intelligentes Leben in der Galaxie gibt, dazu gibt es viele Theorien. Aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das Bungie mit der Spieleseriere Halo die Zukunft vorraus sagt? :2. Wer der Feind in Halo 4 wird ist nicht klar und deine Aussage mit der Flood ist auch nicht bestätigt. Vllt ist der Planet in den John eintauchen wird, ja eine Käfig voller Floodwesen, wer weiß. mfg Kelmo 19:50, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC)